


have a nice fall

by heeniim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Whipped bobby, cute junbob, junbob, junhoe is clumsy, whipped junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim
Summary: on a cold autumns day, junhoe stumbles into someone
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 18





	have a nice fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just realized that this is the second 'Junhoe tripping au' that I've written in a row. Oops for that, but I can't help it if clumsy Junhoe is the best Junhoe hehe. Anyways, please ignore any minor grammar/punctuation mistakes (or let me know). Uwu! <3 P.S I'm bad at summaries sorry TT

It was currently Autumn in Seoul. If the dying trees with the red orange leaves barely hanging on by a stem wasn't a big enough hint, then the freezing cold air was. Naturally, the freezing temperature was more of a reason to bundle up and go outside for a run. At least according to Goo Junhoe, who was probably the _sanest_ person currently alive, bundled up in a heavy parka with a knit scarf wrapped around his neck, taking a merry stroll through the park while everyone else was sitting at home by the warm fire. On the bright side, there's no one outside which means less human interaction. On the down side, it was cold as fuck.

 _Ok_ , maybe Junhoeregrets going out without gloves and a warmer scarf _a_ _little,_ when he huffs out a breath and he sees it freeze slightly. He regrets it. _Just a little bit._

Junhoe swatted the air, as if it was going to magically teleport him back to the warmth of his home, and decided to jog because running would keep him warm. Definitely. He was going to man up and run a couple miles around the park and by then he wouldn't even need to wear a jacket. So Junhoe slowly warmed up by jogging around the sandy track. There were a few other people in the park, way less than usual, but Junhoe ignored them. He vaguely saw another guy working out on the equipment that was provided for all to use. Scoffing, Junhoe ran faster as he passed the guy again. Junhoe may be crazy, but he was definitely not _that_ crazy.

Junhoe plugged in his earbuds and tuned reality out, tuning into his rock playlist instead. He was jamming to a Bob Dylan song, having ran two miles now and already feeling warm, when his left foot suddenly decided to stop working. Then the next thing Junhoe knew, he was tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the ground. He braced himself for the hard impact but instead he landed on something soft (ish).

Junhoe cracked open his eyes, tore off his earbuds, and realized that he was in one piece—but most importantly—still alive. Then a painful sensation in his foot also informed him that it was probably sprained. Curse his clumsy self.

"Ouch..." A low, gravelly voice said from underneath him.

_Wait what?_

Junhoe jolted his head down and was met face to face with a random guy, who he assumed must've been the soft (ish) thing Junhoe landed on. "Ummm. What just happened?" He croaked out, clearing his throat.

The guy groaned as he wiggled from underneath Junhoe. "I don't know man, you tell me. Can you maybe get off me first?"

Junhoe nodded in realization and rolled off the guy, landing his butt on the sandy trail as he placed his palms on the ground to steady himself. "Sorry man, I would help you up but I don't think I can stand."

The guy stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "No worries. You hurt?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a look of worry as he knelt down beside Junhoe. Junhoe got a good look at his face. He was handsome, tan skin, sharp jaw, slender eyes, and cute teeth. He must have been staring because the guy cleared his throat, smirking as his eyes glinted in amusement.

Junhoe blushed and coughed as he opted to stare at his leg. "Um yeah I think I sprained my ankle." He twitched his ankle slightly and pain shot through him, causing him to wince and scrunch his eyebrows.

"Hey there take it easy." The guy said from above, all smugness disappearing from his face as it was replaced by worry. "You were running behind me, you didn't see me?"

Junhoe shook his head. "Um not that I recall. Sorry, I'm a little dumb."

The guy laughed, raspy yet pleasant. "A little?" He teased, lips curving into a smile, showcasing his teeth. It reminded Junhoe of a bunny.

"Not funny. I'm sorry ok, I wasn't looking. Now help me up." He demanded.

The guy snickered as he grabbed Junhoe's arm in a tight grip. Junhoe noticed the way his muscles flexed from the motion and he had to look away before he got caught staring again. "Someone's rather demanding considering it's your fault anyways." The guy teased again as he supported Junhoe up.

Junhoe cast him a dark glare and propped his foot gently on the ground, shifting his weight to his uninjured leg. "Well I guess I'll just hop back home. Thanks for sticking around and helping. Sorry again." He said sadly as he hopped his body around. Before he could hop away though, the guy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so they were facing each other again.

"Not so fast. I'm not letting you hop back home. Come on, I'll drive you." The guy offered with a warm smile.

But Junhoe wasn't convinced. He squinted his eyes suspiciously, "How do I know you're not going to kidnap or murder me?"

The guy laughed, eyes disappearing as they curved into crescents. Junhoe found their proximity a little too close for comfort and he was getting a little too used to the stranger's breathy laughs. He felt the heat rise up his neck and blamed it on the cold.

"I'm Jiwon." The guy introduced with a bright smile as he extended his hand.

Junhoe took it reluctantly and shook it stiffly. "Junhoe."

"Cool name!" The guy—Jiwon—said.

"Thanks?" Junhoe responded awkwardly. He didn't really know how to keep conversations going.

"Sorry, I can take you home. I promise I won't murder you." Jiwon reassured as he squeezed Junhoe's shoulder in what was supposed to be comforting. It was more stiff and awkward—like one would do to a particularly tough lemon. But Junhoe blamed it on the cold (again).

He helped Junhoe hop to his car by acting as a human crutch. "You never said you weren't gonna kidnap me though." Junhoe muttered as he was helped into the passengers seat.

Jiwon laughed as he closed the door, shutting out the sound, and Junhoe could still imagine it even though he couldn't hear it. He opened the other door and settled into the chair. "So, where are we off to?"

Junhoe told Jiwon his address and even described his apartment.

"Huh, what a coincidence. I live there as well." Jiwon said with a sly smile after Junhoe was finished.

Junhoe raised his eyebrows but honestly wasn't surprised. The apartments he lived in had a lot of buildings, and the park was only a ten minute walk away. "What were you even doing outside anyways?" Junhoe changed the subject as Jiwon started driving.

"Working out. What about you?" Jiwon asked, glancing at Junhoe and throwing him a wink.

Junhoe felt his cheeks heat up and stared intently at the road in front of him. "Oh so you're the crazy guy I saw on the bench press. I was running, obviously."

Jiwon laughed, "Meh, I think we're both crazy that we decided to exercise on a freezing day."

Junhoe rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "I am _not_ crazy."

Jiwon laughed again, shaking his head in disbelief, "Whatever you say."

-

"So..." Junhoe said as he hopped into the lobby of their apartments. "Which floor are you on?"

"Second." Jiwon said chipperly, skin seeming to glow in the presence of warm central heating. Maybe it was just the fact that the bits of snow plastered onto his skin was melting. "Why?"

Junhoe cleared his throat, "Well I'm kinda on the sixth floor, and there's no way I'm hopping up six plus flights of steps." He said, shivering at the horrid thought of doing that. By the time he was done, both his ankles would probably be broken.

Jiwon laughed as he directed Junhoe toward the elevator. "These things exist for a reason Junhoe."

"Uhh n—no wait!—" Junhoe said frantically as he grabbed Jiwon's hand, preventing him from pressing the button that would summon the elevator. Jiwon stared at him dumbfoundedly, raising his eyebrow. Junhoe felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say next.

"Is there a problem?" Jiwon asked, a rather amused tone in his voice.

"Um well I um..." Junhoe mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed because he was a grown ass man afraid of the elevator. Specifically heights but still, same difference. "Uh no it's ok, we can take the elevator. Yep, I'm ok." He said quickly, and before he regretted it, jabbed the button forcibly with all his years of pent up anger at the stupid elevator.

"You're scared of the elevator?" Jiwon asked, a laugh already in the back of his throat. "We don't have to take it if you don't want to."

Junhoe glared at him just as the elevator arrived, a loud _ding_ announcing the arrival of the demonic piece of junk. The doors opened, flooding the hallway with an eerily bright light.

Jiwon grinned, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not teasing you. How about this? Either we can take the steps up to my floor and you can hang there until your leg feels better, or I carry you up to your floor." He finished his statement with an obnoxious wiggle of his eyebrows.

Junhoe spluttered, hating the way his cheeks flushed red, "The first option sounds more bearable." He managed to croak out.

Jiwon laughed as the elevator door closed, returning the hallway to its usual yellow, gloomy state. Then he guided Junhoe slowly to the stairwell, opening the door for him and gesturing him inside. Junhoe rolled his eyes at the chivalry and hopped inside the depressing room. He sighed, looking up at the many flights of stairs he would have hop in order to reach the second floor.

But then he felt someone hook an arm gently underneath his legs and another arm being placed on his back. Junhoe let out a yelp and it took him a moment to realize that he was getting carried bridal style. He whipped his head up and met Jiwon's smiling face, eyes sparkling in apparent joy as he spoke, "Yeah change of plans. Did you really think I was just going to let you hop up these steps?" He said, grin only growing bigger.

Junhoe felt himself blush, almost like he was programmed for it, and he prayed that Jiwon didn't feel the heat practically emanating from his cheeks. He merely cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck for a more comfortable position, "Well get on with it then."

Jiwon snickered and started gracing the steps. A couple minutes later only when they were finally in front of Jiwon's door, did Jiwon put Junhoe down. He fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door quickly, letting Junhoe hop in first.

"Well welcome to my humble abode I guess." Jiwon said with a smirk as he closed the door and flicked on the hallway lights.

Junhoe hummed as he hopped inside. He had to hop around a couple discarded items lying around the floor, but it was a hundred times cleaner than his apartment.

"Sit down, I'll get the first aid or something." Jiwon said with a shrug as he disappeared down another hallway. Junhoe scoffed and planted himself on the soft looking couch. His ass was not disappointed as it made contact with the plush material. He'd have to ask Jiwon later where he got this couch.

Jiwon came back a couple minutes later, holding a dusty looking white box in one hand and a towel in the other. He sat down next to Junhoe, who had been half asleep, and chuckled. "Lets see..." Jiwon hummed as he set down the items on the counter and rested Junhoe's left leg on his lap. He took off Junhoe's shoes gently, not missing the way Junhoe winced in pain, and rolled up his sweats. "Does it hurt?" Jiwon asked as he gently prodded Junhoe's foot.

A jolt of pain shot through Junhoe and he nodded. Jiwon hummed in reply as he gently turned Junhoe's foot in a circular motion. "Hurts?"

"Yes." Junhoe hissed out through his pursed lips.

Jiwon chuckled softly. "Looks like it's just sprained, thankfully not broken. I'm just going to apply some ointment and a warm towel."

Junhoe nodded gratefully as he watched the stranger taking care of his injured ankle in the most gentle way possible. He sucked in a breath and glanced away because the sight was too much for him to take. Too domestic. It was weird.

Junhoe snapped out of the moment when Jiwon chirped out an, "All done!" and he patted Junhoe's towel wrapped ankle, only realizing what he'd done when Junhoe almost threw the first aid box at his face. He laughed and apologized before gently placing Junhoe's leg on the coffee table, so the positioning was less awkward.

"Thanks..." Junhoe mumbled. "For doing this... I mean you didn't have to in the first place..."

Jiwon hummed in response as he stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Junhoe thought he wasn't going to answer at first, but was proven wrong when Jiwon casually spoke up, "No worries. Helping cuties is kinda like my thing."

-

"Junhoe. Wake up~" A distant voice called to him, sounding like an annoying fly buzzing around his ear. Junhoe imagined swatting the fly away but it only grew more insistent. "Junhoe!"

"Wha—" Junhoe mumbled groggily as he was pulled from his slumber. He blinked, his vision clearing up as his gaze focused on the person who was currently a little too close for comfort. Then he suddenly remembered that he was in Jiwon's apartment and _fuck. He fell asleep._

"Crap." He blurted out, which made Jiwon laugh. "Sorry, how long was I out?"

"Half an hour. It's ok though, you seemed really tired. I thought you weren't gonna wake until the next day but I figured you were probably hungry soo..." He trailed off, pointing at the coffee table where Junhoe's leg was still propped up on. He'd been sleeping on a stranger's couch in a stranger's apartment for the past 30 minutes, and now was getting pampered by said stranger. Everything felt unreal. On the coffee table, there was a tray of food that smelled amazing.

"Oh um I'm not that hungry really... Don't make me feel more bad then I already do." Junhoe confessed.

Jiwon clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Hey what did I tell you. It's no problem. Anyways, my days are always boring so you kinda gave me something to do. I mean it's bad because you're injured and all but you get the point. Anyways, I figured we could have lunch together, you know maybe even get to know each other~" He said the last part smugly while elbowing Junhoe's side lightly.

Junhoe felt like slapping the smugness off Jiwon's face, but decided against it. _Only because he's being nice to me._

"Did you make this yourself?" Junhoe asked for lack of better words, as he gestured at the steaming bowl of udon that was luring him in with every sniff he took of the heavenly aroma.

Jiwon nodded as he slurped at his own bowl, "Yeah. I hand roll the noodles and brew the soup fresh. Cooking is a side hobby you could say."

Junhoe raised an eyebrow as a sign of respect. He tasted the noodles and was genuinely impressed at how good it was. "Huh, it's really good. You're a man of mystery I see. How endearing." He meant for the last sentence to be more mocking than truthful—but if it came out a little more like the latter—Jiwon didn't comment on it.

Instead his smug smile returned, eyes curving into crescents at how wide he was smiling. "What about you? You're a man of mystery to me as well. What do you like to do?"

"I dance." He replied, "And sing—a little, sometimes... I'm really bad though." He added on abruptly.

Jiwon laughed, "Lies. I bet you're really good."

Junhoe shrugged, "You'll have to play and level up to find out~"

Jiwon laughed again as he poked Junhoe's side, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 24, you?"

Jiwon stuck out his tongue playfully, "Ha! I'm 26!"

Junhoe rolled his eyes, "Is that really something to boast about?"

"It so is!" Jiwon said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest like a child who won a prize, "It means I have total control over you."

Junhoe laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "Wow I didn't realize that being _slightly_ younger than someone meant I'd be their slave now. When did the rules change?"

Jiwon snickered, "But I'm making an exception right now only because you're hurt. You should be thankful."

Junhoe rolled his eyes as he mockingly bowed, "Oh greatest one, I am the most grateful at your generosity."

"So anyways," Jiwon said as he swatted the air like he was swiping to the next topic, "How are you gonna get home? You want me to carry you again?~"

Junhoe glared at him, setting his bowl down as he shrugged, "I think I can walk fine. Do you mind if I just stay here a bit longer? I don't feel like moving yet." He said lazily as he grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it for emphasis.

Jiwon laughed as he cocked his head to the side, "Sir, you've been at my place for a grand total of 2 hours and yet here you are _hugging_ my pillows like they're yours."

Junhoe shrugged as he grinned back, "My pillow magnet game is pretty strong I guess."

Jiwon smiled, cheeky and warm, and his gaze turned soft as he spoke, "So tell me more about yourself."

Junhoe hummed as he thought of interesting things to say. He was never a big fan of the 20 questions thing, mainly because his life consisted of sleeping andddd _more sleeping,_ thereby earning him the award of _'Most boring person in existence.'_ He preferred it when his love interests talked about themselves instead. Or skip the talking in general. He was a talk less, _do more_ kind of guy.

"Um well I have an older sister and I have a dog. Cats are the devil's spawn by the way. Also I have a terrible fear of heights, as you may have already noticed. And my favorite color is _pink._ Yes I like pink alright, leave me alone. It's a cute color." He said, rolling his eyes when he was finished at his own idiocy.

Jiwon doubled over, letting out breathy laughs while snorting like a baby pig simultaneously, "That's adorable. Who knew you were such a dork?"

Junhoe sent him a death glare, "I am not a dork."

"You are totally a dork" Jiwon stated as he had the audacity to _boop_ Junhoe's nose. "Boop. I've dorked you."

Junhoe scrunched his nose as he pulled back slightly, "You've _dorked me?_ The hell does that even mean?"

"It means I have claimed you as a dork. I've _dorked you._ " Jiwon explained in a tone that clearly meant _duh._

Junhoe rolled his eyes again, "What about you then _Mr. Doctor_?"

"Well unlike you, I'm indifferent to dogs or cats, but I think dogs are _slightly_ cuter. And I have an older brother _and_ a nephew, he's adorable by the way just like you" He added an obnoxious wink, "And I work as a nurse actually, so you're not far off. I like to cook and garden in my free time. Also I like going to the park to work out, obviously. And my favorite color is hmm... Red! I don't know really, I like them all!" Jiwon blabbered on excitedly, and Junhoe wondered if his mouth ever got tired from talking so much. He could barely form a few sentences and his brain would've already moved on.

"Wow. At least one of us has a life." Junhoe snorted.

Jiwon shrugged as he smiled, "I'm a _'live life to the fullest'_ kind of person so I tend to do everything. I like travelling but with work it's hard to find time."

"What about dating?" Junhoe asked innocently, lips curving into a sly smile.

"You asking for yourself?" Jiwon countered as he fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

Junhoe scowled at him, hoping it would hide the way his cheeks flushed pink. Damn it, he could never win their interactions, "No. Just curious."

Jiwon hummed as he grinned, "Well I don't have much time to date either, but then again I guess I'm kinda a helpless romantic. I mean, I just haven't found the right one yet, you know what I'm saying?"

Junhoe chuckled, "Really? I would've figured you'd have like a line of people wanting to date you."

Jiwon raised his eyebrow at the statement, "Oh really? And are you one of them?"

Junhoe smacked Jiwon's face with his own pillow, only causing the older man to laugh loudly, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. We barely even know each other."

Jiwon shrugged, "I mean, we're getting to know each other now. Does that count?"

He got smacked in the face again and promptly raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine fine. What about you? You're pretty cute _I guess_ " he teased, "I should be the one assuming you have a whole line of suitors."

Junhoe shrugged, "Dating hasn't really worked out for me. I've always gotten a bad experience with it, so I kinda just prefer one time things. Less time wasting and more straight to the point."

"Wow. You're a really straightforward guy y'know."

Junhoe laughed, "So I've been told."

They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out into laughter.

"So, you like dicks or vaginas? What's the deal?"

Junhoe widened his eyes at the bluntness. Sure he prided himself for his straightforwardness and his _'skip the bullshit'_ act and all, but even he wouldn't have gone _that_ far.

"Um I'm fine with both, but I guess I prefer the former..." He mumbled the last part quietly and then promptly blushed furiously.

Jiwon snickered, "Same~ Looks like we're already perfect for each other~" He cooed.

Junhoe stared at him with doe eyes, the insult that was on the tip of his tongue suddenly vanished when Jiwon smirked at him, and he merely blushed harder and mumbled a "Shut up."

Jiwon chuckled again as he picked up the bowls of the finished udon and stood up. "Oh to answer your question earlier. Yeah, you can stay over for as long as you like. Feel like watching a movie?"

-

The movie they decided on was a random thriller that Junhoe unfortunately landed on after counting to 25 flipping through the channels. Which is why he didn't even bother getting the name of the movie. Or bother looking up to watch it really.

He opted instead to munch on his overfilled bowl of popcorn securely placed in his lap. But he must've dozed off because what seemed to have been half an hour later, with his mouth slightly open and his head lolled awkwardly to the side, Junhoe felt someone prodding his side.

"W—What?" He mumbled incoherently as he struggled to open his eyes. Then he remembered where he was and he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Ouch." He winced as he gently grabbed his ankle and patted it comfortingly. This felt like deja vu.

He heard Jiwon's snicker beside him and he turned to face the other man.

"You might as well just sleep here~" Jiwon teased as he threw a blanket in Junhoe's lap. "Considering you've fallen asleep two and a half times now in the span of a couple hours."

Junhoe clicked his tongue, "I can't help if your couch is so damn inviting. Where'd you get it by the way? Ugh and don't tell me you made it yourself or some shit, because then I'd feel depressed."

Jiwon laughed as he sat himself back down, draping his arms over the back. "Ikea. Did you like the movie?" He asked innocently, a spark of amusement in his eyes.

Junhoe stiffened as he slowly landed his gaze at the screen. "Yep. It's great." He said robotically. Just then the camera panned dramatically onto the demon thing, or whatever it was, and Junhoe let out a high pitched scream and latched onto the closest thing resembling human life. In this case it was Jiwon's arm.

Junhoe heard Jiwon laugh loudly, feeling the vibration through their skin ship, and he blushed furiously as he scrambled away with furrowed brows and a frown. "Not funny. I hate scary movies okay? I admit it, I'm a coward." He huffed as he raised his hands defensively.

Jiwon's laughter died down to a snicker, "Hey I wasn't making fun of you or anything. I think it's cute~" He said, casually winking at Junhoe, sending his heartbeat racing (but he blamed it on the jump scare that happened just a moment ago).

"Stop."

Jiwon grinned, "Alright alright!"

A loud ring nearly scared Junhoe (twice), and Jiwon fished his phone out of the couch cushions. "Hello?" Jiwon said, sending an apologetic smile to Junhoe. His smile turned into a frown as the conversation continued. "Ok, I'll be right there. Bye."

"What happened?" Junhoe asked once he hung up. "Everything okay?"

Jiwon tried to smile but Junhoe could still see the worry etched onto his face. "Yeah, doctor called. Needs me at the hospital I work at. We're understaffed."

"Oh." Junhoe said as he scrambled off the couch and stood up awkwardly. He made sure his phone was secured in his back pocket before nodding. "That's fine, I'll go home then." To prove his point he placed his foot on the ground and took a gentle step. It hurt but he tried to mask the pain.

"You're still hurt..." Jiwon said, voice laced with worry as he stared at Junhoe's foot. "I can't let you walk all the way up there. You need to rest. You can stay here until I'm back."

Junhoe shook his head, "I can't. I've already taken up a lot of your time and resources. I'm fine, I'll take the elevator."

Jiwon clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Nonsense. Come with me to the hospital then. You can watch me work~" He threw in a wink, smugness returning to full force.

Junhoe huffed, "Fine. If you insist."

-

"Jiwon finally, come quick!" A pretty girl said, the moment they stepped into the hospital (Junhoe was slightly limping). She threw a curious glance at Junhoe but said nothing as she ushered Jiwon away. "Come on, Doc is waiting for you."

"Uh ok." Jiwon replied as he let himself be dragged along. "Is it serious?"

The girl, whom Junhoe assumed was another nurse, shrugged, "Looks like it. I've been trying to help but you know I'm not qualified yet."

Jiwon nodded as he stopped by an office and shrugged on a white coat. "Ok thanks. I'll take it from here." He gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded curtly and threw Junhoe another side glance before walking away.

Jiwon turned to face Junhoe, who had limped behind and watched the conversation silently. "Sorry, duty calls. This is our break area, you can wait in here for a bit. I'll be back soon." He winked and then disappeared through the door.

Junhoe sighed as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. He hummed as he looked around the white room, medical posters plastered everywhere. He read a few of the posters but didn't really understand any of it, so he flipped through some of the magazines that were on the coffee table. Most of them were outdated so he threw them aside after flipping through one. Junhoe then decided to open the cupboards, for exploring purposes. One had jars filled with tools such as cotton balls, swabs, and wooden popsicle sticks. The other had bandaids, gauze, and other important medical supplies that screamed doctor heaven. There was a cupboard that contained snacks, probably for the nurses and doctors, so Junhoe closed it hastily before he made the bad decision of eating them all.

After he finished exploring the room, he decided to go outside and walk around. Granted, it was a hospital so it's not like there was much to sightsee. But as soon he opened the door, expecting to be greeted by an empty hallway, he bumped into something hard.

"Oof." He squeaked out, placing his hands on the thing he bumped into.

Junhoe heard a quiet chuckle and he glanced up to see Jiwon's smiling face. "Oh." He muttered out, hands still splayed across the hard thing, which turned out to be Jiwon's chest. "Sorry." He mumbled shyly as he blushed furiously and took a step or two back.

Junhoe felt cold hands wrap around his wrist, and then Jiwon was dragging his hands back so they landed on his chest. "Well hello there." He said, lips curling into a smirk.

"That was fast." Junhoe said quickly, wanting nothing more then to get out of this awkward situation. "What happened?" His face felt hot, but the place where his palm met Jiwon's chest burned.

"Nothing life threatening thankfully. I just needed to assist the doctor with some minor surgery. He has another expert in there now, so the patient will be fine. What were you doing snooping around in there?" Jiwon asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, as if Junhoe could've possibly stored the 5 jars of bandaids in his pockets.

"Oh. That's good to hear." Junhoe said, forcing himself to look into Jiwon's eyes. "Um so we can go home now?"

Jiwon grinned, eyes crinkling into crescents, as he let out a breathy laugh and said, "You're cute, you know that?"

His voice sent shivers down Junhoe's spine. His face was too close, sending heat rushing to Junhoe's cheeks. Junhoe wondered if Jiwon could feel how fast his heart was beating through his palm on his chest.

"W—What?" He squeaked out, eyes glancing around the hallway. How no one else had walked past was a miracle.

Jiwon laughed again as he leaned down, lips brushing against Junhoe's cheek, and Junhoe sucked in a breath. "W—What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jiwon mumbled before barely pressing his lips onto Junhoe's cheek, pulling away immediately. He pried Junhoe's hands off his chest and entwined their fingers instead. "Come on, I'll take you home."

-

Jiwon carried Junhoe all the way up to the sixth floor, where Junhoe's room was. When he placed him down gently, he was smiling shyly, hands stuffed in his pocket. "So..."

"Can I have your number?" Junhoe blurted out, cheeks reddening when Jiwon raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean... I'll buy you a meal for today."

Jiwon smiled cheekily as he grabbed Junhoe's phone and quickly typed his contact in. "Sure thing babe."

Junhoe cleared his throat as he stared down at the floor, "Um so thanks for helping me out today. Really, I mean it. You didn't have to but I'm still grateful."

Jiwon laughed as he squeezed Junhoe's shoulder, "Of course. I should be thanking you really."

"Why's that?" Junhoe asked.

"Cuz" Jiwon smirked as he pulled out his phone and tapped it "I got a cutie's number."

Junhoe smiled, laughter bubbling out of his throat at the disgusting, yet pure, cheesiness, "Bye Jiwon."

Jiwon grinned toothily as he pocketed his phone before beginning to walk off. "Bye Junhoe. See you around!" He chirped, as he waved casually with one hand before striding down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

Junhoe watched until he left and then slumped back onto the door, sighing deeply. Then he smiled and brushed his cheek delicately with the tips of his fingers.

Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
